In the Name of Love
by Ryolovesj00
Summary: *Chapter 3 up!!!* Tatsuha's jealous of Shuichi and Yuki so he goes off to find love for himself. yaoi (of course.) TatsuhaxShuichi, YukixShuichi, TatsuhaxRyuichi..
1. Jealousy

Title: In the Name of Love  
  
Series: Gravitation Genre: Romance/Humor Rating: PG-13/R (in some parts) Parings: Tatsuha x Shuichi, Tatsuha x Ryuichi, Shuichi x Yuki Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell Summary: Um.just read it Warnings: language, yaoi (of course), some sexual situations, some incest hints also  
  
Chapter 1 - Jealousy  
  
Uesugi Tatsuha sighs lightly, waiting in the lobby of the hotel as his brother, Yuki Eiri checks them in. This vacation would have been much better if the pink haired singer, Shindou Shuichi hadn't have tagged along. But it was all Eiri's idea to let the little twerp join them. Tatsuha just rolls his eyes at the couple's obvious public display of affection.  
  
"Are we done yet?" He asks annoyed as he hears the shorter 'man' giggle. "Please tell me we have two rooms in the suite."  
  
"We should," Eiri says lowly, glaring at his younger brother. "Why?"  
  
"Because I think I'll die if I have to see this all the two weeks here. I will sleep on the couch."  
  
"Aww, Tat-san sleep on the couch?" Shuichi asks. "Maybe the three of us can share the bed." Shuichi lets out a giggle at that comment.  
  
"How about we don't?" Both Eiri and Tatsuha say. They glare at each other before scoffing a bit.  
  
"Bitch," Tatsuha mutters.  
  
"Whore," Eiri smirks.  
  
"Bloody ficking wanker."  
  
"How many languages was that together?" Shuichi asks of Tatsuha's last comment. But, Tatsuha doesn't respond to it.  
  
Tatsuha growls, still glaring at his brother. They stare at each other until Tatsuha cracks. "Goddammit, you always do this! Everywhere we go! Why did I even agree coming on this trip?" He yells in a frustrated manor, snatching a room key and stalks off towards their room.  
  
"So much for a brother's trip only," he mutters once at the room. "He brings his lover. And whom do I have? No one." He opens the door to the room. "At least the room has two rooms. I would have gotten a separate room if there were only one room and one bed. I refuse to sleep on the floor."  
  
A light knock comes to the door, causing Tatsuha to jump. He turns and opens the door to reveal a gorgeous, blue-eyed brunette who happened to have a pink bunny on his head. He wore the red bellhop uniform and he smiles shyly.  
  
"I do believe this is your entire luggage, na no da," the man states with a smile. Tatsuha only nods too dazed to say anything. The man then begins to move the bags into the room. "So, what's your name?" he asks cheerfully, to start conversation.  
  
"Uesugi Tatsuha," the younger boy says softly. "You?"  
  
"You mean, you don't know?" He picks his bunny from his head. "You hear that, Kumagoro? He doesn't know who I am." He makes the bunny nod. He then looks back to a wide-eyed Tatsuha. "You know now?"  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi... you... work here...? Why?"  
  
"Ryuichi needed a job, na no da, so he and Kuma-san applied and got, na no da. It gets good pay. And I only have to work five hours a day, na no da! From twelve to five and sometimes two to seven, like today, na no da!"  
  
"So, your shift is almost over." Ryuichi nods with a smile. "Maybe I'll see you again. Like tomorrow, or later on, who knows. Stop by if you can."  
  
"I'll try. I better go though, before boss finds me. Sayonara Tatsuha-san."  
  
"Sayonara, Sakuma-san," he addresses formally, causing the older man to blush. Ryuichi then leaves with a light giggle, placing the bunny back onto his head.  
  
Once the door closed, Tatsuha sighs softly and moves to lie on the couch, staring at the white ceiling. He cringes at the white, hating that color.  
  
But, he'd just met Sakuma Ryuichi and that's all that mattered at the moment. Only that and nothing else. Not even his brother and that too perky lover of his could bring him down from the high he now had. No one could. And for that, he was perfectly content.  
  
Even as Shuichi and Eiri enter the room, Tatsuha still lies on the couch, happy. The couple just looks at him strange, shrug, and move off to the bedroom.  
  
But, as sound of 'pleasure' are echoed out of the room, Tatsuha rolls his eyes and stands, moving to leave, not even bothering to leave a note. As the door slams, he smirks and heads off to see if Ryuichi left yet.  
  
***  
  
Ryuichi sighs as he changes from his uniform and hangs it up. After Nittle Grasper split again, Ryuichi was forced to get some sort of a job. So, he got the job of a bellhop. At least that was easy.  
  
Ryuichi smiles, picking up his beloved Kumagoro and kisses the top of the pink bunny's head affectionately.  
  
"Come on Kuma-san, let's go home," the man says softly, speaking to the stuffed animal. He then makes it nod as he starts to leave.  
  
As he reaches the lobby of the hotel, he stops, seeing Tatsuha wandering around. He smiles softly before moving to approach him.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Tatsuha-san. What are you doing down here and not in your room, na no da?" He asks holding Kumagoro out. "Ryuichi and Kumagoro want to know why, na no da."  
  
Tatsuha smiles at Ryuichi and nods to him. He then reaches up and pats Kumagoro's head lightly.  
  
"Ahh, so you are still here, Sakuma-san. I was actually looking for you." He blushes at Ryuichi's happy yet confused expression. "See, my brother and his boyfriend ran me off. So, I just came to find you and see if you wanted to go do something or another," he explains.  
  
"Ryuichi and Kuma-san you love to, na no da," the older man says smiling. "We get food because Kuma-san is hungry, na no da!" A few passersby look at them strangely, but neither of the 'three' notice.  
  
"Alright. Dinner it is. And then a movie. Deal?" Tatsuha asks with a smile.  
  
"Under one condition," Ryuichi says, stepping closer to him, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You call me Ryuichi and..." he brings the bunny up, "give Kuma-can a kiss, na no da!"  
  
Tatsuha laughs and kisses Kumagoro's nose just to see the grown man smile. Ryuichi cheers lightly.  
  
"Yay! Then it's a deal, na no da!"  
  
"Hai, a sweet deal," Tatsuha says with a happy smile.  
  
***  
  
Dinner went by fine as the two of them ate at a small diner near the hotel. They sat across from one another, passing Kumagoro back and forth from one another. As they ate, they stole glances from one another, smiling shyly if either of them caught the other.  
  
Tatsuha was the first to finish eating as he sits there, smiling, watching Ryuichi still eating. He chuckles softly; slipping off one of his tennis shoes and moves his socked foot to the bottom of Ryuichi's pants. Grinning, he slowly slides his foot up the opening, rubbing his foot along Ryuichi's leg lightly, causing the man to jump a little. Tatsuha smiles, but doesn't stop with his foot, even as Ryuichi looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Ne, Tat-san, what are you doing?" Ryuichi asks softly. Tatsuha only smiles at him, making his foot go higher. "Tat-san flirting with Ryuichi, na no da?" Tatsuha nods slowly, smiling at the blush on the older man's cheeks.  
  
"Ryuichi-kuns don't mind, does he?" Tatsuha asks with a smile.  
  
"No, not at all, na no da. Ryuichi also doesn't want Tat-san to stop either. But, Kumagoro wants to hurry up and get to the movie before it gets too late, na no da."  
  
"Ahh, I'll have to agree with Kumagoro. Let's go see that remake of Dracula." He smiles at Ryuichi's look of horror. "Don't worry. If you get scared, I'll be right there next to you. I'll protect you from those bad creatures."  
  
"Alright, na no da. Let's go then."  
  
Tatsuha smiles, standing, and paying for their meal, leaving a well- deserved tip. He then puts his coat on and moves to leave with Ryuichi right behind him. He holds the door for the older man and smiles when his wraps his arm around Tatsuha's.  
  
"There, so we won't be separated." Tatsuha smiles at Ryuichi again as they head towards the Cinema.  
  
Once they reach the old, but still in good shape, building, he opens the door for Ryuichi. Once the man walks in, he follows behind him, smiling happily. He then moves over to the counter.  
  
"Two for the 8:00 'Dracula' movie," he says with a smile.  
  
"That'll be $10.00, please," the girl working says. Tatsuha pays and she gives him the tickets. Tatsuha smirks and takes Ryuichi's arm.  
  
"Come dear, we only have ten minutes before the movie starts, so let's go get a good seat."  
  
"Okay!" Ryuichi exclaims before clinging to Tatsuha's arm. Tatsuha laughs softly and leads him to the room they would be in. They were lucky to find it empty.  
  
"Come on...let's sit in the back..." Tatsuha whispers. He smiles at Ryuichi's nod and grin. He smiles more when the older man takes his hand, pulling him to the seats.  
  
As Tatsuha sits down, Ryuichi sits in his lap, surprising the younger one a bit. Ryuichi giggles lightly, looking at Tatsuha.  
  
"Hope you don't mind..." Ryuichi whispers to him.  
  
"No...not at all..." He slips his arms around Ryuichi's waist and holds him close, waiting for the movie to begin...  
  
tbc. 


	2. Confessions in Love

Notes: Hey guys, this is Chapter 2! Hope all of you like it, and thanks for the reviews ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ = Dream world!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Confessions in Love  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Shuichi smiles as Yuki kisses him lightly, being absolutely gentle with his ministrations. He smiles more as the older man starts to kiss his neck a bit, causing Shuichi to tilt his head back slightly. His hands come up, running through the soft, golden locks.  
  
"Yuki," he whispers softly, gasping when he bites his neck and sucks a bit, leaving a small hickey on his neck. Yuki smirks and kisses it lightly before pulling back some.  
  
"You're beautiful," Yuki says lightly before sliding his hands up the smaller one's shirt, pulling it off at that. He smirks as his head dips some, licking his jaw line, moving down slowly to nip at his nipples, licking one while pinching the other.  
  
"Mmm... Yuki... that feels nice..." he says in a gentle voice. His fingers tighten in his hair when Yuki bites down rather hard on his nipple. "Ahh...! Yuki!" The older one smirks, coming up some, leaning to kiss him lightly. Once their lips touch, Yuki flips their positions around, having Shuichi now on top of him. He just smirks at his confused and excited expression. Shuichi then leans down and plants a gentle kiss on Yuki's chest. As he starts moving downwards, the older man arches his back a bit, his hand moving to run through the younger one's pink hair. "I love you, Yuki," Shuichi whispers against him.  
  
Yuki's eyes widen a bit as he takes hold of Shuichi's hands.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asks slowly.  
  
"I said... I love you, Yuki."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Yuki then pushed Shuichi off of him and moves to get up. He grabs the shirt he'd pulled off earlier and puts it back on.  
  
"Yuki..." Shuichi tries to plead with him. "I really do love you, Yuki." He stands, reaching to grab a hold of Yuki's arm to pull him back. He gasps as Yuki pulls his arm away, growling. As he tries again, Yuki then turns to face him, his blue eyes lined with blood red (1). Shuichi then looks to his mouth a bit, gasping at the twin fangs pointing from his upper jaw. Shuichi's eyes widen a bit as he tries to back away, only to have Yuki grab a hold of his wrist, smirking.  
  
"So this is what you want..." Yuki growls, his voice slurred with a Romanian accent (2). He smirks and pulls the smaller boy in closer. "Do you still love me, Shuichi? Do you still love this monster?"  
  
"Yes, Yuki...I still love you," Shuichi whispers through the tears forming. "I care not for what you are, but for who you are."  
  
"Pathetic...you could never love me."  
  
Yuki then leans in quickly and buries his fangs deep within Shuichi's thin neck.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Shuichi awakes with a scream, bolting upright on the bed. His hand instantly rises to his neck. He feels nothing there. He sighs with relief and looks around, seeing Yuki not there with him.  
  
"Yuki?" he asks lightly, standing from the bed. He moves to leave the room and into the sitting room of the suite, seeing Yuki sitting in a chair in front of his laptop. "Yuki...why are you in here? And...where's Tatsuha?" Yuki doesn't move. Only the sound of his fingers pressing the keys to his laptop are heard. "Yuki...?"  
  
Yuki then looks up, his ice blue eyes glaring at him a bit.  
  
"What do you want, brat? Tatsuha's not here and I do not care to know where he is. He's a big boy and can take care of himself." He pauses a moment, still looking at Shuichi. "I'm sitting here working, what does it look like I'm doing? You fell asleep on me in the room and I wanted to work. Any more questions you'd like to ask me? I would like to get back to work." Without waiting for an answer, Yuki then looks back down to his work, leaving an upset Shuichi to continue looking at him.  
  
"Sorry I asked you anything. Bakayarou." Shuichi then turns to leave the room, muttering harsh words under his breath. Words like 'asshole', 'jerk', 'should've stayed at home'; words that made Yuki pause in his work.  
  
"Shuichi..." he whispers, but it was too late. The pink haired singer was already in the next room. "I'm sorry, Shuichi.. . I love you anyway..."  
  
***  
  
Tatsuha smiles as Ryuichi cuddles closer to him in the seat when scary parts of the movie are shown. He hears the older man whimper softly. Smiling, the takes hold of Ryuichi's hand and plants a gentle kiss on his hand.  
  
"Shh...it's okay, Ryu-chan. It's not real...don't be scared. I'm here," he says softly to try and calm the man down. It seems to work and he smiles more.  
  
Tatsuha then hears Ryuichi sigh as a scene in which the actor playing Dracula is becoming intimate with the lead woman character, Mary. Smiling, Tatsuha imitates the actions done to the woman to Ryuichi, knowing somehow that's what the sigh really meant. He follows the actions down to the deadly vampiric bite, in which Tatsuha plays as though he'd really bitten Ryuichi.  
  
"Tatsuha..." Ryuichi whispers softly, letting out a soft gasp and moan. As Tatsuha pulls away to look up at the older one, Ryuichi shifts on his lap to face him a bit, staring into his charcoal like eyes. After staring within them for a few long moments, Ryuichi then leans in, capturing the younger boy's lips with his own for a breath taking, mind-blowing kiss.  
  
Tatsuha brings a hand up, running it through Ryuichi's soft tresses, fingers wrapping around the short locks lightly.  
  
Ryuichi breaks the kiss just as slowly as he'd begun it. He smiles lightly before ducking into Tatsuha's arms and hugs him tightly, whimpering lightly. Tatsuha rubs his back gently, kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Shh...it's alright, Ryuichi..." Tatsuha whispers softly to the man, be he keeps whimpering. "Ryuichi, that's wrong?" Ryuichi then looks up at the younger boy through wide eyes.  
  
"I...kissed you... And...I shouldn't have...you're just a boy..." Ryuichi says softly, bringing Kumagoro up to his face, nibbling on the bunny's ear.  
  
"That's all you're worried about? Oh, Ryuichi...I'm not upset with you...I actually loved it. Please, don't be afraid."  
  
The overhead lights then come on. Tatsuha smiles to the man in his lap. A clearing of someone's throat causes him to look up to see a very upset manager and a little boy standing a few steps away.  
  
"Excuse me, what do you think you two are doing?" the manager asks, hands moving to his hips. "Do you know my son here has seen every single thing you've done?"  
  
"Look, buddy. I don't know what you're hinting at, but we have done nothing wrong. I have seen couples come in here and get off on each other during a kids' movie," Tatsuha growls, his eyes narrowing like his brother's do. "And what kind of father are you to let your son watch a rated 'R' movie anyway?"  
  
"What I let y son watch is not your concern. But for him to see some.. .some homosexual act is not what I want him to think about at his age."  
  
"Oh! So this is what it's about! Because we're gay! I see now. Oh yes, it's such a crime! And I'm sure you don't get off by lesbian porn! The porn you just to happen to download off the internet! Am I right?"  
  
"There's a difference."  
  
"There is no difference! It's all the same, fucking homosexual act as you so call it!" Tatsuha then raises Ryuichi up and stands. He then kisses the older man deeply in front of the two and he smiles. "Come on, Ryu, I'll walk you home." With that, the couple pushed past the man and his smiling son (3).  
  
tbc  
  
That's Chapter 2 guys and gals! ^^ Yaaaay. Anywho.. . If anyone has any ideas as to what you'd like to see in an up coming chapter, I'd be glad to have your in put. I didn't expect Chapter 2 to be this short (it's much longer in my notebook) and well, the next part I wanted in Chapter 3. ^^ but anyway.. On with my notes.  
  
1. It comes from Dracula 2000 when the actor playing Dracula thinks about something, or is angered, his eyes start to fill with the blood red coloring and it starts from the rims. (SPOILER! XD) 2. Vampires usually have a Romanian accent when they talk... at least, that's how I've learned it XD 3. The boy was smiling up at both Tatsuha and Ryuichi because the boy admired them. *bows* 


	3. Then the Morning Comes

Chapter 3 : Then the Morning Comes  
  
(Warning, there is a MAJOR lemon in here.. so. beware! And the answer to why Ryuichi works in the hotel ^^)  
  
Ryuichi smiles lightly up at Tatsuha as they reach his apartment complex. Ryuichi then hugs the younger boy, sighing softly. Tatsuha could tell there was something on the man's mind. So, he holds him close a long, silent moment and just flows with everything.  
  
"Thank you, Tatsuha, for such a marvelous night," Ryuichi says softly, pulling back just enough to look up at the boy again. "I know I sound forward, but would you like to stay the night with me and Kumagoro, na no da?" Tatsuha laughs lightly as the man hold up the pink bunny with a child- like smile and giggle. He then goes back serious as he hugs Tatsuha again. "I only ask because...well...the streets at night here are dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Hai, I understand completely. I'll stay if you really want me to, Ryuichi. Yuki won't worry about me too much," Tatsuha smiles.  
  
"Really? You'll stay? Yay! You make Kuma-san and Ryu-chan very happy, na no da! Come in! Let's get comfortable, na no da!" Ryuichi then bounces just to get his door open to go inside. Tatsuha laughs softly and follows his friend and newfound love inside.  
  
Upon entering the apartment, Tatsuha can't help but smile as he looks around the not messy, but also not clean room. He slowly moves to the bed and sits down, waiting for Ryuichi to reemerge from the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry, it's a bit messy," Ryuichi calls from the bathroom. "I don't really get visitors very often. So, it's just slightly unkempt, na no da."  
  
"Ahh, it's okay. It's just lived in. Don't worry, my room at home is worse," Tatsuha says with a smile. He looks around again and picks up a picture of a younger Ryuichi with a pretty woman in the picture with him. Tatsuha figures it's just his mother.  
  
"That's me and my mother," Ryuichi says softly, as if on cue. He now stands in the doorway, clad in only a pair of skintight leather pants with the button undone. Tatsuha blushes and drops the picture lightly on the bed as Ryuichi takes slow steps towards him on the bed. "She died when I was sixteen."  
  
"Ahh...I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's nothing really. I didn't really know her that well." He smiles, getting to Tatsuha. He raises a hand to run through the younger boy's hair slowly. Tatsuha smiles and leans into his touch a bit, his eyes closing slowly. He then blinks slightly, looking up at him. "What is it, Tat-kuns?"  
  
"It's nothing, really. I've just never felt so happy before in my entire life. You really are something of a miracle."  
  
"Miracle? How so?" His hand runs through his hair again.  
  
"I've never believed anyone would be as loving and as caring as you are," he sighs as Ryuichi's had caresses his cheek, eyes closing again. "It's hard to believe that I just met you and I already feel something for you that even I can't fully comprehend..." He sighs again, lying on his back as Ryuichi pushes him back gently.  
  
"What is it you feel?" Ryuichi asks, climbing on top of him, legs straddling his waist a bit. "You can tell me anything you like, Tatsuha."  
  
"I feel... I feel as though I should stay here forever, but...I know that I can't." he sighs again as Ryuichi leans down to kiss his neck. Tatsuha purrs as the older man moves his hand under his shirt, fingers trailing along the heated flesh lightly. Ryuichi then pulls up and pulls his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He then moves to lie on the younger one. Tatsuha gasps softly at the skin on skin contact, nerves making his back arch slightly. "Gods, Ryuichi...what are you doing to me?"  
  
"I want you to remember this night, Tatsuha... I'm going to give you the time of your life. Please allow me to do this to you... I may not get another chance..."  
  
"H-hai...I allow you to, Ryuichi. I won't deny you anything." Ryuichi then smiles and kisses Tatsuha deeply to start off a night for the couple to get no sleep at all...  
  
***  
  
Yuki sighs as he glances to the clock on his computer. It was already 2:00, and Tatsuha still wasn't back. He also had not heard any sounds from the bedroom since Shuichi had gone back to bed.  
  
"Where are you, Tatsuha?" he asks lightly. "You could have at least left a note." He sighs and shuts down his computer and then moves into the bedroom. He moves over to Shuichi and smiles at his sleeping form. He then frowns noticing the tear-stained cheeks, knowing it was his fault it was like that. Sighing again, he moves to kiss his forehead lightly. "I love you, Shuichi... even if you do think I'm a jerk..." He then stands slowly, starting to leave to sleep on the couch.  
  
"Do you really?" a soft voice asks before he leaves. Yuki turns back to see Shuichi sitting up on the bed and looking over to him in the moonlit room. "Do you really love me?" Yuki nods slowly, looking down a bit. "Then let me hear you say it again. Tell me you love me again." Yuki stares at him a moment before shaking his head as he turns to leave the room. "Yuki... why can't you say it again?" Shuichi asks softly, now standing behind him, his voice in a mere whisper. "If you really do love me, then say it again."  
  
"Will it get you to shut up?" Yuki asks coldly, looking over his shoulder. He wondered why the kid wouldn't get the hint when to shut his mouth. He then kicks himself mentally as tears begin to streak the young singer's cheeks again.  
  
"You know what? Fuck you. I fucking hate you, Yuki Eiri. I'm not staying here any longer. I can't stand you bull shit anymore!" He then turns and grabs his bag, starting to throw his stuff into the bag, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Yuki silently moves behind Shuichi and grabs a hold of his wrists. Shuichi then squirms free from his grasp. "Don't you fucking touch me," he growls. But Yuki only grabs hold harder. Shuichi then lashes back, his fist catching Yuki across the chin. Yuki's temper then flares as his fist then comes up and hits the younger boy so hard, it knocks him to the floor. Shuichi tries to cry out, only to be silenced by a belt, his own belt, wrapping around his neck, choking him. "Y...Yuki... stop it... please..." he tries to plead to the older man between breaths. "Don't kill me... like you killed the real Yuki..."  
  
Yuki's eyes widen some as he drops the belt, his hands shaking in fear and realization. He then drops to his knees, hands coming up to his face. His breath comes in gasps as he glances over to a coughing Shuichi, hand held lightly to his own neck. Yuki then places a hand gently on the boy's back, wincing slightly. His arms then wrap around the boy, pulling him close, sobbing against him a bit.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Shuichi. I love you. Really I do. I love you so much. I can't believe I did that... I-" he gasps as Shuichi's arms wrap around his neck, silencing him in a gentle kiss. As he pulls away, Yuki shakes his head in confusion. "I don't understand...  
  
"Understand this, Yuki. You can kill me all you like, push me away and whatnot, but I will always be here with you. But for now... I can't stay here. I want to go home. I'm already intruding on you and your brother's vacation. I'll stay for the rest of the night, but in the morning, I intend to go home."  
  
"But where will you stay for two weeks? Surely you will be bored alone in the apartment."  
  
"I'll most likely stay with Hiro if he is still home."  
  
"But what if he isn't? What will you do then?"  
  
"I do not know. Maybe I'll come back after a week. I just want us to have some time apart." Yuki nods.  
  
"I understand." Shuichi then kisses him again.  
  
"I know you do, Yuki. We should get some rest. I would like for you to sleep with me for the rest of this morning. Please." Yuki nods again and stands, moving his bags from the bed and lets down the covers to the bed. As Shuichi climbs into bed, Yuki follows, holding the younger boy lightly. "Goodnight, Yuki. I love you. Remember that."  
  
"I love you also, Shuichi. Sleep well."  
  
And at that, the couple soon falls asleep, locked in each other's arms.  
  
***  
  
Tatsuha gasps lightly as Ryuichi's lips trail down the younger boy's body slowly. He kisses his stomach lightly as his fingers fumble with Tatsuha's pants, trying to get them off. Tatsuha helps the older man by raising his hips as he slides the jeans off. Ryuichi smiles at the nude sight before him, running his hands along the smooth as silk skin.  
  
Ryuichi then kisses the insides of Tatsuha's thighs and grins as he watches the boy squirm, chuckling at the whimpers. Tatsuha can't help but gasp as Ryuichi takes the head of his pulsing member into his mouth, licking and sucking on the amount he had.  
  
"Mmm... Ryuichi... don't stop, please don't stop," Tatsuha begs in gasps as the older one begins taking more into his mouth, sucking harder. He cries out as Ryuichi's head starts to bob, sucking on the heated flesh even harder.  
  
Ryuichi's hands slowly move along Tatsuha's body and between his legs, starting to massage certain spots. As he sucks, his fingers probe against the boy's center lightly. He smirks, hearing Tatsuha whimper as he slips his finger inside the tight heat, causing the boy to cry out a bit. He moves the finger in and out of him slowly before slipping a second finger into him.  
  
Tatsuha whimpers again, tilting his head to the side, pushing his hips up a bit. He moans lightly as the sucking hardens more and the two fingers move deeper, brushing against his prostate, causing him to then scream out a bit. Ryuichi grinds his fingers against him as he screams, bracing himself for the sudden release as it comes. He smirks slightly and swallows up every drop, not letting any of it spill. He then smiles at the slight salty, but sweet taste of his lover's seed.  
  
As Tatsuha catches his breath, Ryuichi pulls his fingers out, slipping out of his own leather pants. He then reaches for a bottle of lotion and coats his member with a bit of the cold substance, groaning lightly. He moves the boy's legs apart and moves between them, smirking some as he kisses the boy deeply. Tatsuha responds by kissing him back, arms wrapping around his neck lightly.  
  
"Do you want this?" Ryuichi purrs into Tatsuha's ear, grinding against him slightly. He smirks as the boy gasps lightly. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes... take me... please," Tatsuha whispers, wrapping his legs around Ryuichi's waist slightly. He then gasps again as the older man pushes against him more. Ryuichi then kisses him again for a short moment, calming the boy a bit.  
  
Ryuichi smiles as he starts to push into him, slowly slipping into his tight heat. They both moan deeply, causing the boy's back to arch slightly in pleasure. Ryuichi pauses a moment, gasping himself as he lets the boy become used to his length inside of him. He kisses him again for reassurance.  
  
"Oh...gods...Tatsuha...you're so tight..." Ryuichi pants softly.  
  
"And you're so big..." Tatsuha whispers, clinging to the man a bit. "Please...take me hard...fuck me hard..." He then kisses the man deeply, moaning softly into it.  
  
"As you wish, my koi..."  
  
Tatsuha groans a bit as Ryuichi begins to pull back, only to thrust back into him. He cries out softly as the thrusts harden and quicken, causing the boy to cling to Ryuichi a bit. The older one continues his quick thrusts as Tatsuha's moans and sounds of pleasure urge him on more.  
  
Ryuichi smiles some as the younger one wraps his legs around his waist yet again, making it so that he'd go deeper. He moans softly and continues his quickened thrust. His hand slowly moves to Tatsuha's member as he strokes it lightly and in time with his thrusts, loving the sound of the boy's whines and moans of pleasure.  
  
Then, for a moment, no sound was made as release made its way to them both. For that moment, the only sound was a slight wet, sucking sound and a faint slap of skin hitting skin. But the moment only lasted a few seconds as the both explode in passion, both releasing at once. They then cry out each other's names as climax washes over them. Ryuichi collapses onto Tatsuha, kissing the boy lovingly.  
  
A few moments pass before Ryuichi pulls out of Tatsuha. He then lies next to him, pulling the covers up over them both, and holds onto the boy lightly. They soon begin to drift off to sleep. Tatsuha curls close to Ryuichi as if for protection, sighing lightly as he falls asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The morning soon comes as Ryuichi's alarm clock goes off at 7:30 AM exact. Ryuichi groans and shuts off the pesky contraption. He then movers to get up, noticing the boy's warmth now. His eyes scan to Tatsuha before he gasps, eyes wide.  
  
"Oh no...that wasn't a dream..." Ryuichi whispers. He then gets up, moving to the bathroom to begin the shower water. He grabs a washcloth and moves back to Tatsuha and rubs off the release on his chest from the night before. He then smiles as he then moves to the bathroom to take his shower.  
  
Tatsuha awakens a few moments later, groaning lightly. He glances around a bit, confused at where he'd spent the night. It then comes to him as the night's events run through his head. He them smiles as he moves to stand, gasping at the slight pain he had from the sex.  
  
Standing, finally, he moves to his clothes and begins to put them back on just as Ryuichi comes out of the bathroom from his shower. He didn't notice the man at first as he pulls his pants on. He smiles as he feels Ryuichi hug him from behind.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," Ryuichi whispers into his ear, kissing his neck and shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Hai, I did," Tatsuha says with a smile. "I really need to get back to the hotel before my brother send the National Guard after me."  
  
"I understand, I need to be somewhere myself. So, I'll see you later on today when I come to work. Alright?"  
  
"That's great." Tatsuha turns to face him, kissing him gently. "I had a great time. Maybe we'll be able to do it again."  
  
"Maybe." Ryuichi says before kissing him again.  
  
"Ryuichi, I was wondering. Why do you work at the hotel anyway? You have plenty of money to be unemployed."  
  
"That's just it, I don't want to be unemployed. I don't want to sit around and be some bimbo or a slob. That's why I work there. Besides, I get to meet lots and lots of people." Tatsuha smiles and then turns to leave. "Hey Tatsuha?" He looks back to the man. "Ai shiteru."  
  
Tatsuha smiles again and whispers the words back and then leaves, sighing happily. He then breaks into a run as he runs back to the hotel, just knowing Yuki is going to kill him. He stops at the entrance to the hotel before going in. He sighs, looking up at the building before then moving into the lobby. He moves and takes to the elevator up to his floor and moves to the room. Sighing, he pulls out his key and unlocks the door, stepping into the dark room.  
  
"Eiri, I'm back." No answer. "Eiri?" He moves to turn on the light, but it doesn't come on. "Hn...weird."  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
tbc... 


End file.
